Chapter 11: The Dancing Digimon
floating on the water is MICHAEL and GOMAMON on MICHAEL’s bed and MICHAEL is hanging over the front. Michael: There’s one thing I’ve learned in the DigiWorld. Beds don’t make good boats. turns around and sees GOMAMON eating. Michael: Uh! pops some food into his mouth. Michael: What!? hops to his bag. Michael: Did I just hear you eating again?! Gomamon: Mm hm. Michael: Didn’t I tell you not to eat all the food since we don’t know when we’ll find land?! I told you that we’d need to ration which means to save food for later, as in much later! Gomamon: But it is later, Michael. You told me that twenty minutes ago. grabs GOMAMON and starts shaking him. Michael: Twenty minutes is not much later! Please tell me that there is still some food in the bag! stops shaking GOMAMON. Gomamon: Well no, since you can’t handle eating and floating in the ocean at the same time I ate it all. Besides I need food to Digivolve in case we run into bad Digimon. shakes GOMAMON again. Michael: So have we seen any bad Digimon? No! If I starve, who are you gonna protect? stops shaking and jumps to the boat front to throw up. GOMAMON walks to his side. Gomamon: That’s enough about food. Michael: Oh! rubs MICHAEL’s back. Gomamon: Things’ll get better soon, hang in there buddy. sees a crate in the water floating to them. Both: Huh? Gomamon: That crate is gonna hit us! Ah. Michael: Maybe it’s full of fruit, vegetables, bread, milk, cereal, hot dogs, cookies, candies, soda! Gomamon: I wish. shakes GOMAMON again. Michael: You wish? We wouldn’t need more food if you hadn’t eaten ours! Gomamon: You’re strong when you’re hungry. Michael: Starvation is a good motivator. box is right next to the bed. Michael: Looks like we’ll need a jackhammer to open this. Hm, let’s see, um! breaks through the box. Michael and Gomamon: Aaaaahhhhhhhhh! Gomamon: Ogremon! Ogremon: Right you little Digi-pest! Pummel Whack! swings and misses as MICHAEL and GOMAMON jump up. OGREMON laughs maniacally. He swings and misses again. Ogremon: Pummel Whack! keeps on swinging and MICHAEL and GOMAMON duck or jump when he does. OGREMON smacks the middle of the bed, breaking it. Michael and Gomamon: Ah!! Gomamon: Come out of the sea! Marching Fishes! little fish jump from the water and attack OGREMON. Ogremon: I’m not scared of some stinkin’ fish! fish hit him. Ogremon: On second thought that really hurt! is on a small section of bed. Michael: What powerful force could cause this evil Digimon to be driven back and out-muscled by a bunch of small fish? is on another section of bed. Gomamon: When the small and weak join forces to fight for a good purpose they can often bring about the downfall of the big and powerful. Ogremon: Rah! Get off me! punches the fish into the water. Gomamon: Then again sometimes they haven’t got a chance. Michael: And neither do we! Ogremon: And now for you meats. Michael: Ahhh! starts to swing at MICHAEL who covers his head. Gomamon: Gomamon, Digivolve to… Ikkakumon: Ikkakumon! Ogremon: You’re bigger now, I’m so scared…not! Here’s some hand-to-hand Pummel Whacking. punches at IKKAKUMON. Ikkakumon: Harpoon Torpedo! holds up his bone in front of IKKAKUMON and the missile pushes OGREMON down. Ikkakumon: Michael! You gotta climb up on my back! gets up. IKKAKUMON swims away with MICHAEL on his back. OGREMON starts to get out of the box then sees the water beneath him. Ogremon: Cowards! Go ahead and run! See how far you get! Fraidy-cats! Come back and fight! I dare you! Come on! Michael: Oh man, I don’t like adventure. I’m a stay at home and read kinda guy. Huh? Ikkakumon: I’m tired, hungry, sinking… Michael: Sinking is bad. Ikkakumon, hey, wait a minute. I thought you were supposed to be some sort of super water mammal. glows and turns back into GOMAMON, and MICHAEL falls into the water. GOMAMON sinks. Underwater, MICHAEL kicks and punches the water to stay up but sinks faster. GOMAMON sinks slowly too. On another island, AMREE throws out a fish line and BIYOMON hops over to her. Biyomon: Amree is fishing. Amree is fishing. Catch anything? Amree: Not yet, give me time, I’m hoping to catch something big. Biyomon: I’d even be happy if you caught me a little sardine. Amree: Please, I know how hungry you can get. If I caught a huge any kind of fish you’d be right there eating it with me, right? Biyomon: Well, since you put it that way, do you really think you can make a big catch? takes the bait underwater. Biyomon: Oh look! Maybe there’s one now! Amree: Oh. Oh boy! It feels like a whale! This is a whopper for sure! pulls it in. Biyomon: Pull harder! Amree: I’m trying to! Biyomon: Let me help! grabs Amree and pulls. Michael comes up from the string. Michael: coughs Help! Amree: Oh my, that’s a person. Michael! pull harder. GOMAMON pops up behind MICHAEL and pushes. Next to a fire, MICHAEL sleeps and AMREE, BIYOMON, and GOMAMON talk. Gomamon: Then a large crate drifted over to us and Ogremon popped out and attacked us. Amree: Goodness, how horrible. Gomamon: It was, but I Digivolved and we escaped him, but then my strength left me. I just couldn’t seem to keep my energy up. [Flashback to GOMAMON sinking in the water. Gomamon: The next thing I knew I was sinking deeper and deeper. opens his eyes and sees MICHAEL. Gomamon: And when I opened my eyes and looked around I finally spotted Michael nearby. He was unconscious at the time and sinking fast. swims over to him. Gomamon: I tried to get him to the surface but my strength was giving out again and I knew I couldn’t hold my breath much longer. And that’s about the time your fishing line hit me. So I grabbed that line and wrapped it around Michael and hung on until you pulled us in. flashback Amree: Oh my goodness! I’m so glad that the both of you are okay. Gomamon: But I’m worried about Michael. Biyomon: You are? Amree: Michael’s gonna be just fine, Gomamon. Gomamon: Well, yes, physically, but I’m worried about his confidence. Fighting Ogremon back there really knocked him out; he needs to rebuild his self-confidence. Biyomon: How can we help him? Gomamon: Very simple, we just make him our leader. wakes up. Michael: Huh? Oh. grabs his glasses and puts them on. Michael: Uh, hey, where’s Ogremon? Huh? Huh? Huh? Huh? looks around. Biyomon: He’s gone. Amree: But we’ve got a bigger problem, we can’t find the others. What should we do? We’re stuck on this deserted island with no leader. So I guess you’re going to have to lead us, Michael. Michael: Wha?! Gomamon: I’m for him! Biyomon: And me! Michael: Not me, I am not a leader. Amree: Ya have to! You’re the strongest one here. Gomamon and Biyomon: Mm hm. Biyomon: Not to mention the bravest. Gomamon: Come on Michael; remember how you fought the Unimon? Michael: Hmm…I am brave…sort of… gets up. Michael: You’re right! I am the bravest one here! Amree: Well let’s not get too carried away. Michael: Oh, but if I fail, who will save you or me? Amree: My fish line? laughs, jokingly. MICHAEL sighs. A bell is chimed. Michael and Amree: Huh? look over and see a building on the mountain top covered by fog. Michael: Did you hear anything? fog clears and they see a church-like structure. Amree: Yeah, it seemed to come from up there. Biyomon: What do you suppose it is? Amree: Looks kinda like a church. Michael: Wherever there’s a church, there are usually people. Maybe our friends! Amree: Someone should check it out. starts to fly. Biyomon: I’ll go! Amree: Wait, Biyomon! Biyomon: Huh? Amree: Michael’s our leader now. Michael: What? Amree: Well, lead us. Michael: What if we see a bad Digimon? I uh, I need a moment. Okay. walk up the side. Michael: Hup, two, three, four, over your left, two, three, four, over your left, two, three, four. Amree: Must you keep up that army march dribble? Michael: Halt! stop and see the church. Michael: Notice anything? Amree: It all looks sort of familiar to me. As if it’s a place I’ve dreamed about or déjà vu, you know like we’ve been here before. Michael: You’re right; this definitely looks like he part of the island that broke away. Amree: Yeah. Michael: Yep, so we should find everyone else or at least some other people taking shelter in that church. Amree: You’re assuming quite a bit there. Michael: Fine! That’s my opinion! Amree: I’m just giving you another view. Michael: I’m the leader here! Amree: Okay, excuse me. stomps to the church. Michael: Let’s move out! Amree: Wow. We’ve created a monster. Gomamon: Hey, you think a Black Gear got him? laughs. Amree: Gomamon… Michael: Okay step lively now troops, let’s have no stragglers. Here’s the church. Biyomon: Who’s going in? Amree: What are you waiting for? Michael: Uh… Biyomon: What’s wrong? Amree: Well, boss? Michael: Hmm… Gomamon: Michael, you’re the leader! Do you want me to take a peek? Michael: No! I don’t want you taking a peek! I can’t wait to go in there! marches away. Gomamon: I think it worked. giggle. Michael walks along the wall side. Michael: thinking Okay, I’m afraid. looks over the corner and sees people dancing. Michael: I was right! It’s just a normal group of people. runs back to the others. Michael: Oh, hey guys! Whoa! trips. Michael: There are people in the church! Dancing! Badly, I might add. Amree and Biyomon: Huh? Gomamon: Huh? look over the corner and see the dancing people. Amree: There are people, they’re dancing and they’re wearing masks like it’s Halloween. man in a mask moves closer to AMREE and MICHAEL. Man: Hallow what? Amree, Biyomon, Michael, and Gomamon: Aaaaaaaahhhhh! man opens the church doors. Man: They’re celebrating the Bakemon Holiday. Michael: It reminds me of Halloween! Man: We’d love to have you join us. walk to the front of the church. Man: We don’t have a lot of young people around and no holiday is complete without them. You arrived just in time for some, fun. stop. Michael: Like trick-or-treat? You do that for Bakemon? man turns around. Man: Yes. Gomamon: Wait, Bakemon as in Lord Bakemon? Man: Yes. Gomamon: But the only Bakemon I know of is a horrible Digimon who lives among ghosts as their ruler. Why would you honor and celebrate someone like that? In the words of our friends, he’s like a loser. Biyomon: You got that right. Man: Don’t you come in here and tell us who to honor or not! Gomamon: Now, now. Biyomon: Back off. Amree: You’re a little touchy. We just want to know when the trick-or-treating starts. Man: You’re not afraid? All: Uh, uh. No. Man: Well you should be, because it’s a trick. mask starts to crack. All: Huh? mask cracks and he becomes a BAKEMON. Bakemon: And you’re the treat! Amree and Michael: Aaaaaaaahhhhh! Gomamon: The masked man was the evil Digimon, Lord Bakemon, in disguise. No one had ever seen him in his true form. Biyomon: Bakemon! Gomamon: It is Bakemon! look at the other people as they turn around they turn into more BAKEMON. The BAKEMON chase the KIDS. They bust through the front door and see the people standing there. Amree: The dancers, who I bet are ghosts too! turn into BAKEMON. All: Ahhh! Bakemon surround them. Biyomon: Spiral Twister! Bakemon avoid the green fire. Gomamon runs to them. Gomamon: Gomamon, Digivolve to… trips. Michael: Gomamon! Gomamon: I need food, you were right I should’ve saved some earlier. Biyomon: Biyomon, Digivolve to… grabs her stomach and falls. Amree: Biyomon! Biyomon: I’m hungry too, can’t Digivolve… Amree and Michael: Aahhhh! Bakemon surround them. Amree: Let me go! Michael: Allergic! Ow! I’m allergic to pain! Bakemon 1: Get in there! throws GOMAMON in jail. Bakemon 2: You too! throws BIYOMON in. They close the gate and laugh. In the main room the Bakemon are around Michael and Amree who are tied onto the table. Michael: Okay, don’t panic. I’m still in control and feeling strong. Amree: Okay. Michael: I don’t wanna be somebody’s appetizer! I’m supposed to go to med school! BAKEMON, carrying salt and pepper, season MICHAEL and AMREE. Bakemon 2: And pepper. Bakemon 1: More? Bakemon 2: Why not. sneezes. Amree: Salt and pepper? You’re not really gonna eat us, are you? Bakemon 1: You’re a little on the scrawny side but you’d be surprised what the right seasonings can do. Michael: You think we can finagle him to dine on someone a bit bigger? Amree: What kinda fiend is this guy? We’re just kids. the dungeon. Biyomon: There must be a way out of here. Gomamon: Maybe we’ve been looking in all the wrong places. Biyomon: There’s not much room to look in this place. Hey! looks at the sleeping guard. Gomamon: What? Biyomon: We may be able to trick the guard and escape. Gomamon: We may be able to trick him? I think that’s a given, he doesn’t look too smart. Biyomon: Right, so first we have to try and wake him up. Gomamon: Hmm, how are we gonna do that? Look at him, for a ghost he sleeps like a log. Biyomon: We just have to get his attention or we’ll never escape. Gomamon: Uh huh. Biyomon: But I’m all out of ideas. Gomamon: I think I have just the thing. picks up a pebble and throws it at the snot bubble BAKEMON makes and it wakes him up. Bakemon: Hey! What’s the idea?! Gomamon: So when do you start? Bakemon: Start what? Gomamon: Start taunting us, you floating bag of wind. Bakemon: Wha? Biyomon: You give bad Digimon a bad name. Bakemon: But I haven’t learned how to taunt anyone yet. Biyomon: It’s easy, you just find out what we want and don’t let us have it. Bakemon: Huh? Gomamon: Here’s how you taunt. We’re starving and want to eat so you show us food but don’t give it to us, got it? Bakemon: I think I gotcha, you know I might’ve got some bananas. Biyomon: Then taunt us with them, come on. Bakemon: Okay. takes out the bananas. Bakemon: How’s this? Mm, looks good doesn’t it? starts to eat one. Gomamon: I can’t see. Uh, come a little closer. Bakemon: Huh? Here? Biyomon: You have to come even closer to taunt us, we can’t really see you. moves closer. Bakemon: You bet, see? pull him to the bars and beat him. They eat the bananas. Gomamon: That was a pretty good idea. Biyomon: Never get between a Digimon and his meal. the main room. Michael: You don’t want to eat me. I’m mostly cartilage anyway. Amree: What’s that supposed to mean? Are you saying they should eat me first? Michael: Oh can’t you see? It’s curtains for both of us? Amree: Go have your pity party somewhere else! Michael: I can’t really move right now. Bakemon: Munching you both will be a treat! Michael: Aaaaahhhhhhhhh! BAKEMON fly up in front of them chanting. Bakemon: We’re scary ghosts! We like to fool! Now it’s time to chew on you! Now it’s time to chew on you! turn into one giant BAKEMON who turns around with giant blue claws. Michael and Amree: Aaaaaaaaaaaahhhhhh! Gomamon: Gomamon, Digivolve to… Ikkakumon: Ikkakumon! BAKEMON moves in closer to the screaming MICHAEL and AMREE. IKKAKUMON breaks through the floor. Biyomon: Biyomon, Digivolve to… Birdramon: Birdramon! Michael: Your timing couldn’t be better! Amree: Go get Bakemon! BAKEMON backs away. AMREE and MICHAEL run out of the church. Amree and Michael: While we get outta here! BAKEMON pushes IKKAKUMON and BIRDRAMON through the doors. AMREE and MICHAEL watch from behind gravestones. Both: Aahhhh! Ikkakumon: Harpoon Torpedo! BAKEMON grabs the missile and throws it behind him. Birdramon: Meteor Wing! blows off the attack. Michael: Whoa. Amree: He’s sure putting up a good fight. missile is shot and thrown. Amree: Lord Bakemon is tough. avoids another fire. Michael: His power comes from evil but I know good can beat him with time. Amree: What if it’s too late? Michael: It’s never too late to fight evil, but we have to weaken Lord Bakemon to help our friends prevail. Amree: We? You’re the leader, not me! Michael: Don’t be a quitter! Amree: But what makes you think that we can beat him? Michael: I once saw a show about this Roman physicist. He believed that repeating a phrase helps you focus mind over matter. Amree: Let’s focus on running. Michael: No, we focus on making Bakemon lose his power. Amree: Okay, you’re in charge. Start focusing. closes his eyes and puts his hands together in front of his face. Michael: Bakemon lose your power. Bakemon lose your power. Bakemon lose your power. You can jump in any time now. Now help! Amree: Right but, I don’t know. That is I just didn’t, oh well. takes off her hat and MICHAEL taps it with a stick. Amree: Yeah, we’ll use my lucky hat. Michael: Bakemon lose your power. Bakemon lose your power. Bakemon lose your power. Bakemon lose your power. BAKEMON slowly shrinks. Michael: Bakemon lose your power. Bakemon lose your power. Amree: Michael, Bakemon is getting weaker! I believe it’s working! Michael: Bakemon better pick his fights more carefully, we won! shoots another torpedo and BIRDRAMON spreads fire from her wings. Ikkakumon: Harpoon Torpedo! Birdramon: Meteor Wing! Michael: Take a hint, hit the highway! BAKEMON explodes. Michael: A ha ha! We gotcha! A ha ha! Amree: Way to go guys! You got Bakemon! and BIRDRAMON laugh. The ground cracks. Michael: It’s an earthquake! Amree: But we’re not shaking. look in the crack and sees Black Gears. Amree: Uh-oh, those are Black Gears! Gears stop turning. Michael: Lots of ‘em, huh? Gears fall off the sides. Amree: Now we’re shaking! Michael: Wow, I’m sure glad those Black Gears broke. Amree: And I’m glad Bakemon’s gone. Look! It’s Infinity Mountain. Michael: And that’s where we’re going. Amree: Yeah. flies off the island with AMREE on her foot. IKKAKUMON jumps off with MICHAEL on his head into the water. Michael: Maybe our friends are there, Amree. Amree: I hope so. fly and swim to Infinity Mountain. Chapter 12: DigiBaby Boom